I Want A Kiss
by ltifal
Summary: writen for Fuji b'day. Fuji want a kiss... shounen ai


Authoress note: happy birthday Fuji Syusuke! Even though this year doesn't have 29 Feb but still it's not mean your age didn't increase :P hehehe... oh my credit to Kagome-san XD thank you!

Warning : this is shounen ai ok.. Please if you don't like it. Just push the back button..

**Disclaimer : the normal disclaimer attached..**

_I Want a Kiss_

Today is Fuji's Birthday and of course, who was the happiest person, but Fuji himself. Fuji wakes up early this morning, very early if you want to say.. He looks at the clock and then goes the bathroom. Humming around as he opens his blue eyes. Oh, how happy he is this morning. Today he only wants one thing, just one thing for a present. A kiss. No not the ordinary one, not like the good night kiss, morning kiss etc etc.. But a kiss, yes, a real one. On his lips, but.. Sigh that'll be harder then he thought.. Yes Kikumaru.. His boy friend, is so pure and innocent and well.. What shall he say.. Not too mature for something like that.. And another reason was they have been together for only 2 weeks.. More over.. Is that really a confession? As Fuji recall what happen 2 weeks ago..

_Flashback_

The restaurant, they usually visit was not too big but it's have a good food and more over there's a giant ice cream on the menu. Kikumaru Eiji always borrows that ice cream, and of course, he buys it right now. They sit on one small table looking at each other. Fuji with his usual order of, a green tea and a cake; while Kikumaru is munching his giant ice cream. Fuji couldn't help but keep looking at his friend. Friend.. Is he really a friend? Only, a friend? No, Fuji didn't think like that, he looks again at The Acrobatic. Nobody knows bout it, but he could feel it, inside his heart. He knows since the first time they met, he knows that he had a crush on him. Kikumaru was just too cute for his own good. He keeps daydreaming unrealizing that Kikumaru already stopped eating and was looking at him curiously.

"Fuji? What happen?" said Kikumaru as he slowly put his hand in front of Fuji's face. No reaction. "Fuji? Hello?" Still no reaction. "... This is earth, asking, are you all right, Fuji? How's your condition on the moon?" continued Kikumaru again plus his hand began to wave slowly, and still.. no reaction. Finally the Red Head suddenly claps his hand. Loud enough and close enough, to wake Fuji from his daydream.

"Ah huh? What?" For the first time, Fuji seemed to be caught off guard.

"Nya, Fuji! What are you thinking bout?" said his friend then "Are you thinking of something hentai? Or maybe you want to tease someone?" as he continued with a grin on his face.

"Sa.. are..no why did you ask that? By the way, why did you call me hentai?"

"Hehe because, you seemed to zone out and your face showed that you were thinking about something hentai." Another grin.

"Maybe it was you who was thinking something hentai."

"Hoy? Nani? I'm not, Fuji."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Fuji.. Never mind, I'm not in the mood to argue." As he said that, he continued the unfinished ice cream.

"Sigh.." Fuji back to his untouched cake and begin to plays with the fork and again.. Daydream 'sigh.. Eiji just like this.. hm.. never mind.. it's already been long enough, it's time to..' Fuji looks again at his friend, ready to speak but closes his mouth again 'wait.. What if he rejects me? I mean we're only friends, right? Maybe I should let it go. I mean, this feeling maybe.. Yes maybe I'm just attracted to him,' so again he plays with the fork and this time jabs the cake with it several times.

"Fuji, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm all right. Why?"

"Eh you jabbed that cake and didn't eat it."

"Oh.. I er.. just remembered something awful.."

"Hem.. and jab a cake? What a waste nyah."

"Never mind.. Eiji, if you don't finish it, it'll melt."

"Oh, ok." Said Kikumaru again and back to his ice cream while Fuji.. went to his own planet again..

'..Sigh.. no.. Eiji's my friend, so even if I said that.. he will not leave me.' Again he opens his mouth but then closes it again 'No no no.. what if he feels disgusted about this..,' then shakes his head. '.. No I will..'

"Eiji.. I.. em ano.."

"Yes?"

"Er.. what if I said em.. 'Aishiteru' to you?" Fuji said and again hesitated..

"Nya? Hem.." Kikumaru looks at Fuji confused then puts his finger on his cheek as if he was thinking bout something. While Fuji, for the first time, in front of Kikumaru nervously waited for the answer.. Kikumaru just looked at him again, intently then grinned.

"Are you serious Fuji?"

".. Never mind.. Eiji." Disappointed and hurt, he looks down to his cake again

"Hoy.. Fuji? I didn't finish yet."

".. Eiji I said.. Forget bout that.. I mean..," before he finished, Kikumaru had already started to talk again.

"Fuji, if you say 'Aishiteru' to me, well, I'll say 'Daisuki, Syu-chan'. Hehe that's my answer." Fuji's eyes suddenly snap open.

"Hontou!" It's not Fuji's style to act before thinks but, he just too happy, on the same time, shock

"Sure.. I'll say that."

"Thank you!"

_End of Flashback_

Sound of repeated snocking... then..

"Syusuke? Are you all right?" oh it's his nee-chan (sister)

"Uh.. I'm all right! Be out for a minute!" said Fuji again as he quickly brushes his teeth and washes his face then.. Several minutes later.. He opens the door and walks out.

"Syusuke!" his nee-san looks at Fuji then gives him a hug, "Happy birthday, Syu. You're fifteen now!"

"Yes, nee-san. Thank you." After his nee-san releases him, he goes to his room and opens the window and the looks at his cactus. "Hi, there cacti.. How do you do this morning? Good? You know.. Today's my birthday. Do you think that he'll kiss me, cacti? Oh, you say sure? Thank you."

"Syusuke! Breakfast!"

"Hai! Wait a second!" finally after changes his cloth he goes down and meet his parents. They're give him a kiss, then a present from his Ka-san (mother) and nee-chan. Wonder what inside.. Maybe he'll open it later. Oh and a birthday card and a 'red amplop' (in Japan and China, it being given when new year, contain money)from his father. "Thank you, Ka-san, Tou-san and Nee-san."

"Oh, here's a present from Yuuta." Said Ka-san again as she give a present warped in blue

"Eh Yuuta? He came last night?"

"No, somebody sent it last night, and a card from him." Fuji looks at the card and begins to read it. It says 'Happy B'day, Aniki.. ..well.. maybe I'll come home tonight.' A sweet smile begins to form on Fuji's face.. No, not the usual smile that he wore all the time but a very different smile that only several people who were close to him, can recognize the smile. Suddenly..

"OHAYO NYA!" a yell from outside the house. Who else? Kikumaru Eiji.

"Ma.. I haven't have breakfast yet." Said Fuji, as he takes a slice of bread and runs outside with his bag. While.. His parents just look at each other, then grin. Yes, they already know bout their son who have crush on Kikumaru.

"I hope he got what he really wanted."

"Yes." Then looks at the present on the table. "I guess, this preset will have to wait until tonight."

OUTSIDE…

"Ohayou! Fuji! Are?" a confused looks as he looks at his friend, who was chewing his bread. "Eh? Fuji! That's unusual for you to get late?"

"Eh..No, I just.. nothing.."

"Oh really? Ok, then let's go" said Kikumaru again as he takes Fuji's hand and drags him to school.

"Mm.. ok.." said Fuji hopelessly as he continue to chew his bread. '..Why, did he not remember.. What day today was?'

"Nice weather today, isn't it? It's spring!" said Kikumaru as he takes a deep breath. He bounces around.

"Eiji.. Ano today."

"Nyah! Oishi! That's Oishi." Said Kikumaru again as he releases Fuji's hand and runs forward toward the Fukubucho and oh Bucho.

"Uh.. Yes, Eiji.. Sigh." He followed the Red Head as he kept chewing his bread.

"Ohayo, Fuji." Said Tezuka while Kikumaru bounced to Oishi's side, hugging him then started to talk.

"Ah. Ohayo, Tezuka, Oishi."

"Ah Ohayo, Fuji, eh? Your late today?"

..Great just great.. "No I'm not, just thinking bout something, well, time goes by so fast and I just realize I haven't ate my breakfast."

"Oh? By the way Fuji, happy birthday." Said Oishi as he tries to free himself from Kikumaru's bear hug

"Aa.. Otanjoubi Omendetto (happy b'day)"

"Hoy? Oh yeah, I forgot. Happy b'day Fuji."

"Arigatou minna." ..'He forgot?' a smile still on his face, even though it's hurting inside.

"Come on, we late if we keep chattering like this." As he said that, Tezuka begin to walks. On his back, the acrobatic finally free Oishi then bounces to Fuji's side, while Oishi follows Tezuka closely. Several minutes later, when Tezuka and Oishi moved far enough,

"Hoy.. Fuji?"

"Hem?"

".. Why did you look sad like this?"

"What? I'm not."

"No lying Fuji, cause I know." Said Kikumaru again as he looked to Fuji, with his serious face.

"I.. no, it's nothing. Really, I..." before Fuji finishes..

"Eiji? Fuji! Come on, we'll late!" yell Oishi as he start to run with Tezuka.

"Huh? Oh come on, Fuji!"

"Sigh.. Yes.." as he started to run..

Finally.. They reach the school and process to the club room, several members already being seen outside the clubroom, waiting to go inside. Oishi as Fukubucho begins to apologize for his several minutes late and then unlock the door. Everyone begins to change their cloth and the news bout Fuji's b'day begin to spread, thanks to Kikumaru and Inui, the data man. Kawamura as usual invited everyone to his house to celebrate the b'day. Fuji tries several times to make a private conversation with Kikumaru but.. When he on the court, tries to talk, Tezuka as a bucho spots him, as being slake off and the reward? 15 laps, thank to his b'day today, he's not running 30 laps..

When finally he comes to his classroom, many girls and some boys.. Bring him a present, card, and...flowers? So he couldn't even get close to Kikumaru, while Kikumaru just looks at Fuji (which is being surrounded by girls and boys) and grinning widely. Finally after the bell rang, the girls and boys go back to their class and the lesson begins.

Fuji just can't concentrate at the lesson and looks at Kikumaru several times, and sometimes even daydream. When finally one of the teachers asks him to read bout something, Fuji just stands up without knowing which to read. Lucky for him, Kikumaru whipers the page and line, if not.. He could be outside.. Being punished..

So at the lunch time, when Fuji finally has some time and begins to drag Kikumaru to the school's roof. They set their lunch and begin to eat.

"Eh? Fuji, your bento looks delicious."

"Ah.. Want some?" as he offers the lunch box in front of the Red Head, who gladly takes an egg roll then put it inside his mouth, then...

"ARGH.. Fuji! There's wasabi in the egg!" yell Kikumaru as he quickly opens his water bottle and drink it quickly, while Fuji lets out a small giggle. "Mou! It's not funny, Nyah!"

"Gomen, Gomen.. na, Eiji?"

"Huh? Nani Fuji?" said Kikumaru as he puts down his water bottle and realizes that Fuji's face move closer to him. "Fuji? What're you doing?"

"Hm.. sa.. nothing, just.. let me help you."

"Help? What help?" a blink and a confuse look.

"I'll try to reduce the spicy flavour from your tongue." Said Fuji again, as he moved closer and closer.

"Uh.. Fu..ji.." nervously, Kikumaru switches his sitting position a little, and a blush could be seen on his face, as Fuji move bit by bit forward his face and then stop bout an inch or two "Fuji.. Gulp... wha."

"You're cute when you're blushing, Eiji." a grin as Fuji opens his eyes and looks straight to Kikumaru's eyes.

"Fu.. ano.. we're at school.."

"I know.. School's roof.."

"Nya.."

Suddenly.. The door to the roof opens and fast.. Which makes Fuji's really really surprised and moves back, while Kikumaru looks at Fuji's back and see.. Kaidoh and Momoshiro.. Fighting as usual.

"You said what!"

"Baka Mamushi! This is my place! I'm the first one to get here!"

"The roof wasn't your own! It's own by school!"

"Bah! But I'm not in mood to have lunch with you!"

"Who want to have lunch with you anyway! Ssshh!"

"Nani! Mamushi!" Momoshiro begins to grab Kaidoh's collar and reply by the same action from Kaidoh

"So what! Sshhh!" the 3-6 duo just looks at them, Kikumaru finally stands up and cheers for their fight, while Fuji.. sighing... finally after several second of glaring contest, Fuji's stand up and pulls their ears..

"Itte (ouch)! Fuji-senpai! Nanta (what)!"

"Sshh... itta..." Fuji's opens his eyes and glaring at the two

"sit here if you want to eat and no fighting!" said him quite loud while Kikumaru just blinks and then follows Fuji who already sits on the floor with the duo. The ni-nen (grade two) duo just rubs their sore ears for a while..

"Fuji? Are you mad?"

"no, I'm not mad, Eiji. Come on, let's finish our lunch."

".. okay!" ten minutes later, with a silence... the two finished their lunch and without a word, the Tensai walks to the door and process to go down... inside his heart, he already grumble several times bout the ni-nen that destroy his chance to kiss Kikumaru, while Kikumaru's just looks at Fuji's back and shrugs, then looks at his junior duo.

"well... take your time guys; Fuji is not in good mood today. Bye!" said the Acrobatic as he go down and follow Fuji. The duo just looks at each other..

"Sshh."

"Oi... Mamushi.. Fuji-senpai.. rather moody today."

".. Don't talk about your senpai."

"I said it's true, and Itte.. my ears.. he didn't have to pull it like that."

".. aa.."

Back to Fuji...

Fuji walks to his class then puts his lunch box into the bag, his mind already search for another idea.. 'Hem... maybe I should bring him somewhere else...' Fuji thinks several places to steal Kikumaru's first kiss, unrealizing that the Red head already standing behind him. "Fuji? What are you thinking?"

"EP!" almost jump his heart out but slowly he turns around "oh, Eiji? Nothing.. I'm not thinking bout anything." Then he takes Kikumaru's hand "come here, Eiji. it's spring, all right. Let's go and see a flower?"

"Flower? Since when did you like flowers? I mean I know you like cactus but flower?" a confuse look.

"whatever, come on."

"oh okay..." a mental note on Kikumaru 'Fuji has spring fever...'

At the school's garden...

"Ma Eiji. It's beautiful right?"

"Nya! I don't know there's a place like this in the school!" said Kikumaru as he scans around the scene, true enough, it's like a hidden place, although a weather rather cold but some flowers already fully blossom, and a small lakes in front of them, makes it very beautiful. Kikumaru looks around in amazed, while Fuji just smiles, looking at his boyfriend. 'Sigh... so immature. But... that what I love from him, seeing the world from children's view, being amazed by little thing...what did I do anyway. Must corner him!' Fuji begins to walk toward Kikumaru, Kikumaru unknowing that he was being watched by a predator... rests his back on the tree.

"Fuji? What happen?"

"Hm... look there's a leaf in your hair." Said Fuji again as he reaches out his hand to takes the leaf but.. before he could... Kikumaru already shook his head then grinned.

"Nya, there. It's gone. Hehe." Pausing, Fuji sighed as he puts away his hand. Another sigh.. but then he opens his eyes and leaned closer to Kikumaru (trying to make another romantic aura XD).

"Fuji? What're you doing again?"

"Mmm... well, Eiji, are you... doki-doki? (the sound of heart, which beating fast)"

"Well... you make me... Fuji, could you not..."

"not what?"

"Ano... I mean.." Kikumaru's takes a step backward and then..

"ITTAI!" a familiar sound that makes Fuji and Kikumaru look under.. why... Chibi! "Itte..."

"Nyah! Ochibi! Daijoubu? (are u all right?)"

"Che... what senpai-tachi (Seniors) doing here?"

".. sigh, Echizen, what are you doing here?"

"sleeping" a yawn

"..."

"Ochibi is always sleeping!" as he said that, Kikumaru hugged the Ichi-nen

"Itte, Kikumaru-senpai."

...another sigh from Fuji, this mission going to be very very difficult.. Finally the bell rang and class finally began... during the class, Fuji was thinking of another strategy to steal the kiss...

After school, over in the club room...

Fuji..

Fuji...

Fuji!

FUJI!

"Hai! Nani!" He looked for the someone who called his name.. and found.. bucho..

"Zooming out again? Groundo 15 laps!"

"Hai..." After Fuji went out, the regulars looked at each other...

"What happened to Fuji-senpai?"

"Sshh.. senpai acting weird.."

"Hem... 90 percent it's related to Kikumaru."

"Huh! Me!"

"you're the closest one to Fuji, anything wrong with him?" asks the Fukubucho

"Ano... well... nyah he seems to want something... but..." a blush...

"Want what?"

"Nothing nyah! Nothing. I'm going!" he said as he ran outside.. leaving the others confused..

The afternoon training began and was over without any further accidents, everybody being ordered to be quick as they wanted to celebrate Fuji's b'day at Kawamura's sushi restaurant.. Fuji slowly changed his clothes.

"Nya! Come on b'day boy! Be quick. The other said that they will wait at Taka-san's place."

"They said that?"

"Well, since Fuji was rather distracted today.. they left you for a while and made sure everything was ready before you came."

"I see, so why you here?"

"Well... make sure that you'll come to the restaurant, nya since you're rather moody today..." a grin while on Fuji's mind 'So...just two of us? And who's the one that made me moody? You! ..never mind... time to corner Eiji again' Fuji quickly put his cloth own but left the button undone then he moved closer.

"Ne, Fuji, you have to be quick, I'll help you to put your things in your bag." Said Kikumaru still unrealizing that Fuji already moved silently toward him, Kikumaru began to put things in the bag.. when suddenly, the door opens!

"Ah, Oishi? Tezuka? Haven't you gone yet?"

"Aa.. hem?" he realised something and look under..

"Fuji? Are you all right?" worries Oishi knee down and checking Fuji who was lying on the floor.

"Are? Fuji? What are you doing down there?" asks Kikumaru confused

"Maa.. nothing.. ahaha.. just em.. my legs slipped," said Fuji again with a smiling face 'Grr… why did they come in right now!' he sighed..

"Fuji? Are you really all right!"

"I'm all right, ok? All right."

Next.. finally inside Kawamura's sushi restaurant.. Fuji actually had a good time.. everybody gave him a present, good and lots of sushi, cake, candles and many games to play, but still... Fuji already tried several times to corner Kikumaru, but still no success.. thanks to Inui, when Fuji tried to corner Kikumaru in the rest room.. Inui comes in...

"sigh.."

"sigh..."

"sigh..."

"Mou! Fuji! Why? Why are you sighing like that! Mou!" Kikumaru and Fuji were on their way home after the celebration.. "Why! Mou! Shouldn't you be happy! It's your birthday," said Kikumaru again as he bounces around Fuji.

"..nothing.."

"If it's nothing? Why were you sighing like that!"

"I.."

"Mou.. are? Ah we already in front of your house, Fuji."

"a.. Eiji." before Fuji could say anything.. Kikumaru already ran towards his home..

"Ja na! Fuji!" a wave

"..sigh.." Fuji could only sigh, 'Well.. not bad actually..' when Fuji finally turns around and started to open the door.. one hand suddenly slides around his waist, "what the?" when Fuji turned around, lips suddenly met his own, it made Fuji snap his eyes oped. 'Eiji!' yes, it's Kikumaru, seconds later..

"Hehe" a blush as Kikumaru scratches his head and grinning. "Hoy.. I forgot.. to give you a present. Hope you like it." Fuji just stun in front of him.. "Eh you didn't like it Fuji?" he looks at Fuji hesitating. When suddenly Fuji hugs him laughing.

"Eiji! why did you do that! Why now!"

"You don't like it?"

"No, not that! I mean I tried several times today to kiss yo.. oh no." said Fuji as he snap his mouth.

"Hoh! So that why, you kept cornering me nyah?" a grin as he looks at the blushing Fuji. "why.. you're blushing nya."

"ow! Shut up!"

"Nyahahaha"

Later that night.. Fuji was lying on his bed thinking.. 'Well, I guess he's not that immature.." a smile. Then suddenly the door opens..

"Are? Yuuta?"

"Aniki? You must be very happy tonight." A grin

"Of course, today's my birthday." Said Fuji again as he begin to sit down.

"Not that. I mean bout Kikumaru-san"

"Huh? What did you mean?" asks Fuji confused

"He kissed you."

A gasp "Were you eavesdropping!"

"Aniki and Kikumaru-san kissing under the tree."

"YUUTA!"

_Owari_

**Authoress note : happy birthday Fuji, care to review? Thank you for reading.**


End file.
